Kevin X Reader (Continuation)
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: A follow up to 'Kevin X Reader.' Kevin and the Reader head back to his room to continue their fun *LEMON* *YAOI in the second chapter * First chapter is the Female!Reader and the second one is Male!Reader


Kevin X Female Reader

A follow up to 'Kevin X Reader.' Kevin and the Reader head back to his room to continue their fun~ *LEMON* *YAOI in the second chapter~* First chapter is the Female!Reader and the second one is Male!Reader~

You and Kevin come back to the Gru house and enter Kevin's room, instantly locking lips with each other. You lock the door and kick off your shoes. You lie down on his bed, holding Kevin close. Kevin pulls back and resumes sucking on your neck. You moan loudly. Kevin keeps sucking and licking at your pulse point until it turns purple. You start to slip his overalls straps off his shoulders.

Kevin chuckles and pulls back. "Ydaerla regae, huh?"

"I can't help it." You said. Your eyes are filled with lust and love. "You're irresistible.~"

Kevin grinned. His eyes also filled with lust and love. "Yllaer? Poka tuoba me si elbitsiserri?"

You thought about that for a few moments. "Well," You began. "Where do I start? You're sweet, assertive, charming, sensitive," You slip his overalls off of his body. "Loveable, adorable, cuddly, as weird as that might sound, and without a doubt," You grab his 5 1/2 inch, erect dick. A moan escapes Kevin's lips. "Sexy." You lower your head to the Minion's cock and tease him with gentle licks. The Minion under your grasp shuddered and moaned in pleasure. You jerked him around a bit before taking him into your mouth. You rewrap your arms around Kevin's waist.

"A-Ahh~!" Kevin moaned out in ecstasy. "(insert your name)!" He grabbed your head tightly and thrusted. You moan from how forceful Kevin is being, which sent more jolts of pleasure through his body. His member started to throb and drip some pre down on your tongue.

"(insert your name), m-me tuoba ot m-muc." Kevin said, still thrusting. His thrusts get quicker and harder until he releases. Rope after rope of hot cum filled your mouth. You lift your head up and swallow it, enjoying the sweet and bitter taste. "Delicious.~" You say with a devious smirk on your face. Kevin returns the smirk.

"Won," He began, slipping your shorts/pants off. "S'ti yu're nrut.~" You take off your shirt and toss it aside. Your nipples hardening from the excitement. You lie back and wait for Kevin to return the favor. He removes his gloves and goggles then lowers his head. He opens up your vagina with his hands and takes a long lick upwards. You squirm in pleasure. His wide tongue trails over your clit.

"Ahn.~" You moan out. Kevin smirks and proceeds to tease you by trailing his tongue around everywhere but your clit. You growl in slight annoyance, causing Kevin to laugh. He slides his pink muscle into your hole and uses his thumb to rub at your clit. This makes your body start to spasm slightly and leak your own juice out. You grip the bedsheets beneath you. Kevin just licks and rubs faster at your pussy, hoping to bring you over the edge. You scream out his name as you climax. Your juice squirts against Kevin's face and tongue as you release the bedsheets from between your fingers. The Minion licks off as much of the love juice that he could and leans in for a long, passionate kiss. You can taste both yours and Kevin's essences. As you and Kevin pull back from the kiss, you feel something prodding against you. Kevin smirks deviously.

"Ydaer rof eht tseb trap?~" Kevin asks seductively. You smirk back at him the same way.

"Give me all you got.~" Kevin grins and slides his thick, hard, throbbing Minionhood slowly and deeply inside. Inch by inch he slowly filled you. After Kevin gets as far as he can, he pulls out about halfway and thrusts back in. Kevin grabs a hold of your hips to make sure he can keep going as far in as possible.

He began to rock faster. Both started to breathe heavier and louder. Kevin grunted as you moaned and gasped when he thrust into you. He smirked at the erotic sounds you made, his pride growing at the fact that HE'S the one making you cry out in such pleasure.

"Aaahh!~" You and Kevin moan together. You wrap your arms around Kevin, once again, and hold him close, hoping it will make him go even deeper. He picks up the pace and goes harder. The combined effort of his speed and force makes it feel like he's literally pounding against your insides. You bite your bottom lip to supress a scream of pleasure.

"Ah... K-Kevi... Don't stop-ah! It feels too good!~" You ended up screaming out anyway. Kevin's grip on you tightened as he used just about all of his strength to go even faster and harder. His hips grinded against you faster than that of a jack rabbit. It was becoming too much for both.

"Aahh... (insert your name)... Me g-gniog o-ot muc!~" Kevin breathed out. "Ahh...S-same here!~" The love making kept going until both parties came. Kevin shot his load through your pussy and your own hot juice splattered against his cock. Both of you collapse from exhaustion. Your bodies are glistening with sweat. After a few minutes of recollecting each other's breath, Kevin rolls over onto his back.

"That... was... amazing." You breathed out, a bit dazed, but happy nontheless.

"Yeah..." Kevin breathed out, happily. You turn to Kevin and hold him close with one arm, closing your eyes. He smiles and curls up to you, his eyelids drooping down in exhaustion.

"Me evol yu~" Kevin said, lovingly.

"I love you, too~" You say, kissing your Minion's lips.


End file.
